


Squishy

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, another joke fic got out of hand send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Sypha gets a new pet.Trevor is a little unsure about it.





	Squishy

Life couldn’t be better.

Sure, they abandoned farmhouse they found had tons of leaks in the roof, and the food they cooked and ate was bland at best, but it was more than he had for a long time.

Just as he was thinking about how lucky he was, the light of his life walked through the door.

“Hey, how was market today?” he asked.

“I think I found a cat.” Sypha said as she carefully placed her bag on the table, “Poor thing looks like it has mange or something, a few deformities as well.”

“Oh?” he hums as he dries a cup, “Let’s see the little guy.”

Sypha reached into her bag, and the deformed, fleshy, squeaking demon she pulled out could only be described as a fucking horror.

“GOD ALMIGHTY!” he yelled, the glass shattering as it hit the ground.

“Hush! He’s sensitive!” she cooes, cradling the demon to her chest.

“Sypha, that is a demon, we gotta kill it!” he urges, “Also, it’s gross looking, you don’t know where it’s been!”

“I know where it’s been! It was about to be killed by a dog before I chased it off!” she scoffed, “I saved its life, therefore it shall be loyal to me.”

He stared at her slack jawed, “Where the hell did you get that?”

“Stories.” she says, “Anyways Mr. Demon Expert, what do you think this little guy eats?”

* * *

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He couldn’t believe he was letting this thing in his house.

He couldn’t believe Sypha was feeding the thing chopped meat like it was a stray puppy.

“So, I was thinking about names,” she says as if this is normal, “I think I like Squishy, because he’s soft and warm and squishy.”

All he could do was nod dumbfounded as he continued staring from the couch.

* * *

“My ancestors are looking down on me in shame.” Trevor laments as he lays in bed that night.

Sypha giggles, “You mean they weren’t doing that already?”

“I could handle it if they disowned me over being an alcoholic for 10 years. What I can’t handle is if it’s because my fiance brought a demon home and made it it’s own tiny bed.” he points across the room, where Squishy naps in a nest of blankets.

“First of all, if they disown you over my actions, then their approval is worthless.” she scoffs, “Secondly, we merely took in a helpless creature and are giving it a good home. Where’s the bad in that?”

“I’m still not entirely convinced that thing won’t skin us in our sleep and wear it like a costume.”

Sypha rolls her eyes, cuddling right up to him, “You think of the most ridiculous things sometimes.” she mutters as she drifts off.

“What, it’s a-”  _ yawn _ “Valid concern!”

“Goodnight Trevor, love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Just when Trevor thought the thing couldn’t freak him out more, it opened its eyes and grew in size over the week. It was the size of a cat, and followed Sypha around as just as a loyal cat would (that was, when she wasn’t letting it sit in her hood). 

But he tolerated it because Sypha had been right. It wasn’t trying to kill them, and he didn’t think it was stupid enough to kill its caregivers. At least, he hoped so.

“I have to go out to market.” Sypha said as she put her bag over her shoulder, “Need anything?”

“Apricots if they have any.” he replies without looking up from his book, “I really, really want some apricot jam.”

“Will do.” Sypha said, giving a thumbs up as she headed out the front door. Trevor glanced up to smile, before returning his attention to the story of how mankind was created.

That is, until a purring sound caught his attention.

He looked up from the text to see Squishy at his feet, tilting their head curiously.

“Hey, shoo.” he waved his hand, “Go away. I’m reading.”

Squishy instead made what sounded like a squeaky bark, hopping up onto the couch.

Dread immediately filled Trevor, “Oh no.” he breathed as Squishy walked onto his lap, “Please, I’m begging you.” when they laid down, it felt like a waterskin filled with lukewarm water, “What did I do to deserve this? Dear God, what did I do to deserve this?”

Squishy simply shut their eyes and got comfortable as Trevor internally screamed.

“This is the worst.” he grumbles, “You are the worst.”   
Squishy looked up at him and mewed, rolling onto their back.

“No, no.” he glares, “I’m not falling for your bullshit.”

The demon purred and pressed against him.

“...  _ fucking _ God damn it.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Sypha announced as she opened the door, “There weren’t any apricots, I hope plums are alr-”

Trevor looked up at her from where he lay on the floor, holding a string that he'd been using to play with the demon he had been so fearful of, “...What? What’s that look for?”

* * *

“I’m glad you’ve taken a liking to him.” Sypha says as she peels the plums and sets them into a bowl.

“It’s a matter of tolerating each other.” Trevor shrugged, acting like the demon wasn’t perched on his shoulder like Hell’s version of a companion bird.

She laughs, “Of course.” she concedes. Trevor smiled and went to scratch behind Squishy’s ear, when he felt something soft, “What the?”

“What’s wrong?” Sypha asked as Trevor suddenly picked Squishy up, squinting at them carefully.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, “They’re growing fur.”

* * *

“He’s like a bat now.” Trevor commented as he pets through Squishy’s new fur, black and velvety soft, “A bat with the hindquarters of a cat and the tail of a... furry lizard, if you will.”

“You have to admit, he was cute when he was hairless too.” Sypha comments.

He snorts, “Yeah, in an ugly sort of way.”

He laughed as Sypha punched him in the shoulder, laying her head on it after she did, “Remember how small they used to be? They could fit in the palm of my hand.”

Trevor hums in agreement as he takes note of Squishy’s size, almost that of a medium dog, “They’re growing fast.”

“I wonder if it’s the same with babies.” she wonders aloud, “I guess we’re going to find out.”

“Yeah…” he chuckles, “... Wait, WHAT!?”

* * *

Trevor smiled as he gazed upon his sleeping wife, how peaceful she looked as she dreamed of God knows what. Her stomach was large and round, it felt so unreal that just beneath the skin there was a new life, a life they created. He sighed happily, leaning down to kiss her stomach… only to get barked at as Squishy lunged at him from under the covers.

“JESUS FUCKING-!” his expletives were cut off when he tripped over a pulled out chair, tumbling onto the floor. Sypha shot up, blinking and glancing around confused.

“I can’t touch my own wife!?” Trevor shouted at the demon, who whimpered and cuddled against Sypha. She tsked and wrapped her arms around Squishy, shushing them gently.

“Don’t fucking coddle them, they nearly bit my face of!”

“Didn’t you read those baby books? It’s common for pets to get protective of pregnant owners, and Squishy was just protecting me, weren’t you baby?” she cooed as she smooshed their face. Squishy happily returned the affection by licking her face, making her laugh.

Trevor huffs, crossing his arms like a pouting child.

Sypha considers him for a moment before turning to Squishy, “Squishy, Trevor rubs my feet and buys me all of the things I crave, I doubt me and the baby need protecting from him.” she kissed their forehead, “Now go apologize.”

Squishy licked her face one more time before hopping off the bed, walking to Trevor and flopping onto their back. Trevor glared at them from the side of his eye “... you’re lucky your cute.” he grumbles, “At least I know you’ll be a good watchdog for the kid.

* * *

A good watchdog was an understatement. The first few nights of their baby girl’s life was spent with a demon sleeping under her cradle, perking up each time she began to cry and anxiously pacing around her until a parent calmed her down.

Their daughter, Sonia, also learned to walk by holding onto her furry companions ears and pulling herself up (until Sypha caught her and tried to explain to be gentle with Squishy).

While most kids feared the monsters under their bed, Sonia invited hers to sleep on top of the bed with her to cuddle with while she drifted off to sleep.

“You know,” Trevor whispered as he watched them from the doorway, “I’m glad we kept ‘em.”

“The kid or the demon?” Sypha teased.

Trevor snorted, kissing her temple, “You know what I mean.” he says as snuggles her, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, you were right.”

She tilted her head, feigning offense, “When am I not.”

“Never.” he says as he kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> nobody, literally not a soul:  
me: you ever wonder about those demon fetuses (apparently called "dead horrors") in episode 1? you ever 99% sure sypha would keep one as a pet?
> 
> anyways, back to the ongoing fics, thank you for putting up with my silly shit loyal readers, i salute you (-w-)7


End file.
